Evaluate the tolerability and efficacy of once-a-day subcutaneous adminsitration of GRF-1-44 in stimulating growth velocity in children with documented growth hormone deficiency of hypothalamic origin. Test the hypothesis that this treatment is more physiologic than standard growth hormone treatment since the releasing factor potentiates growth at the expense of endogenous growth hormone release.